


The Trouble with Boats

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You remembered the old lore about vampires and water, you hated that Alucard was essentially excluded from any of that.[Alucard/Reader].





	The Trouble with Boats

**Author's Note:**

> when i first saw him with slicked hair, i was like yeah drug dealer.

The open sea was no place for a vampire, and so reasonably most meager vampires would hesitate any kind of proximity to a body of water regardless of its definition. It had been that idea that secured your position aboard the gargantuan vessel spearing through the waves in the sea, serving decadent morsels atop of a silver platter to big-wigs and nobility who did nothing more than steal from it as you passed.

You had done this as a courtesy to Integra as an empathetic act of goodwill, of love, of loyalty to the organization and her years of sacrifice in attempt to prepare you for such an uncertain future. Even she had confessed to you on occasion that she could not anticipate the future of Hellsing once you inherited it, subsequent to her passing. As a result, you remained unconvinced of her announcing you as successor; disquieted by the responsibilities that would weld down on your shoulders, and furthermore, just everything about it.

And yet you could not raise opposition to her choice, neither knowing how nor if it would be the right thing to do. Now, among the sway of the gentle tides that looked black to your eyes, and the starry sky with its celestial glitter, you felt your stomach coil and cramp and the urgency to bend over the railing.

“I have trouble believing that Integra wants to name you her successor.” His voice was patronizing, yet still candid and velvety. You were acclimated to the shit his spewed from his mouth at this point; there were no insults a fool could brandish that would move your face even the most minuscule amount.

You owed that to Alucard, tragically.

“Hey, why don’t you come a little closer and say that again?” you hissed from deep in your throat, guttural and anguished, face warping as you dunked your head below the railing once again as the saliva rushed from between your teeth. The acidity seared your esophagus, letting the fetid odor swirl in your nostrils and in the back of your mouth. “I’ll… I’ll aim straight for your face, jackass.”

Air rushed from his nose, meanwhile his smile widened as he slipped a carton of cigarettes from his blazer an plucked one from the dozen with his lips. He returned the pack into his pocket, bracing his back to the railing next to you and faced the twin doors leading back into the corridor just outside the grand ballroom. He never lit the cigarette.

“There’s a vampire mingling with the nobles.” Those words snagged your attention, quelling the twists and pangs in your gut to regard him curiously. “He thinks he’s gone unnoticed, he thinks he’s smart. What a joke.”

You yanked a handkerchief from the depths of your coat pocket, minding the sweetly smelling red stains adorning it and bleeding to a pleasant hue of pink into the white fabric as you dabbed the corners of your mouth. “Are we going to corner him? It’s almost two, hardly anyone has retired yet. They’re all gonna get shitfaced. Fuck, they may just drink themselves in a stupor and collapse on the floor.”

“It would seem that way,” he mused, lifting his fingers to his lips as though to fuss with the cigarette. Although it was approaching the witching hour, the deck was illuminated enough for you to discern the deepening creases in his mouth as he smiled and his eyes narrowing upon catching yours. “You know, he’s been leering at you all night. Sizing you up, readying for a feast.”

You face weighed towards the ground, recognizing the suggestion behind his word instantaneously. Perhaps there was a part of you in that moment that withered at the sharp stab of betrayal in your chest, that he would so callously throw you out like bait, whereas another part of you knew it would have been ignorant to expect anything else.

“Basically, you want me to lure him somewhere, right?” you pressed, arms snug against your chest.

In the dim light, you caught the sheen from Alucard’s slicked hair, and the impish glimmer in his eye. By all accounts, this vampire was little more than a rodent to a cat; something for Alucard to smack at to alleviate his boredom, something to do. The fact that you happened to be along for the merry ride made it even more a delight to him.

“Although I don’t have a problem going in there right now,” he pocketed his hands as he pushed away from the railing, his strides were long and languid, much unlike the way he lumbered around most of the time. You nestled more into your clothes as he approached, eyes pointedly shooting away once he was before you, face inches from your own. “Some people don’t like to keep their mouths shut.”

It was an intimidation tactic, you had to remind yourself of that. You never could get a solid grasp on the guy; whether he tolerated your existence or loathed it. At times, there were faint, delicate traces of his humanity left that even you could notice, while in most he loomed over you like this to whittle you into submission.

Worst of all, the guy knew how he got to you. Surely, he heard the thrum of your heart as loudly as you did, and certainly he knew you used every ounce of restraint not to react to your insides wrenching around in your gut and the clamminess of your palms that you tried not to wipe on your pants.

At last you reeled yourself away from him, digging your heels into the floor until you could no longer feel his breath surrounding you. As he straightened his posture, that piercing gaze unyielding still, you flicked your middle finger over your shoulder as your feet thundered forward towards the double doors leading back inside.

“Whatever. I’ll deal with it.” You bellowed, holding your finger as erect as possible. “Just so you know, you look like a drug dealer.”

**Author's Note:**

> vampire in the fic? probably actually a big deal but we'll never know


End file.
